gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nightslayer2/Ideas For Gotham Season 5
''Gotham ''so far has been the best show ever. There's not a thing that I would want to be changed. Season 5 is going to be the final season of the show, so I have some ideas for it and things that I would like to see. ''Make Harvey Dent Become Two-Face: ''Harvey Dent becomes one of the people willing to stay behind to help Gotham City. During which, something happens that viciously damages half of his face. Dent, now calling himself Two-Face, goes insane. Two-Face kidnaps Gordon and puts him on trial for his activities after Gotham City is declared a "No Man's Land", with Two-Face as both judge and prosecutor for Gordon's illegal alliance with him; but Gordon plays upon Two-Face's split psyche to make Harvey Dent his defense attorney. Dent cross-examines Two-Face and wins an acquittal for Gordon, believing that Two-Face has effectively blackmailed Gordon by implying he had performed murders to aid the Captain. Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen are also the other officers who stay behind to assist Gordon. Montoya reaches the Dent persona in Two-Face and is kind to him. Two-Face falls in love with her. However, Montoya doesn't have those feelings for her. In the aftermath of the No Man's Land situation, Dent outs Montoya as a lesbian and frames her for murder, hoping that if he takes everything from her, she will be left with no choice but to be with him. She is furious, and the two fight for control of his gun until Gordon intervenes, putting Dent back in Arkham Asylum. I also would like to see flashbacks to his past with Christopher Dent in it and it would be like in the comics. ''Barbara Kean & Renee Montoya: ''We've seen how Gordon reacted to Barbara's descent into madness, but not Montoya. It would be interesting for Montoya to see what Barbara has become and how she would react to this. Ben Mckenzie hinted the possibility of Barbara and his character getting married. However, I thought of another idea. Lee gives birth to a baby girl and Barbara sacrifices herself to save her. This then prompts Jim and Lee to name their child after the woman who saved her. I would like to see James Gordon Jr. being given birth to and him becoming a rouge somday. ''Bruce, Gordon, and the GCPD V.S The Rouge's Gallery: ''Jeremiah tries to get Bruce to kill him by mocking him about shooting Selina. Gordon then shoots Jeremiah through the kneecap instead; the Joker laments that he may never walk again, but then laughs hysterically upon realizing that he did the same thing to Selina. Bruce later tells Alfred and Gordon that despite what Jeremiah has done to Selina, he still wouldn't have killed him. Perhaps we can finally establish that Jeremiah Valeska is the Joker and he can be using Ace Chemicals as his hideout since that place is obviously abandoned. Ivy takes up residence in Robinson Park. Ivy is given assistance when Basil Karlos (who has become Clay-Face) attempts to control the park and take Gotham's fresh fruit supply. Bruce convinces Gordon to allow Ivy to remain there as long as she cares for various orphans who had retreated to the park, as well as distributing food to the rest of the city. Ivy then agrees to it. ''Alfred V.S Major Harlan: ''We've all met Major Rodney Harlan, a major in the service of the U.S National Guard. We all know that he is like a dictator and a rival towards Captain Gordon's authority. I like to see Alfred be against Harlan when he wants to go back to Gotham City for Bruce. A businessman eventually becomes interested in rebuilding Gotham City. This could be an opportunity to establish'' Gotham'' in the Arrowverse by making that person be Lex Luthor's father Lionel Luthor. Bruce eventually discovers that Luthor's philanthropy is revealed to be a cover for his true intentions: to destroy the deeds to much of the property in Gotham and claim it for himself under false names. Lucius Fox, acting on a tip, discovers copies of the original documents and notifies Luthor. Luthor, feigning ignorance, attempts to kill Fox, but Bruce, as his vigilante alter ego, intervenes and reveals that he is the one who anonymously tipped the Wayne Enterprises' CEO. He tells Luthor that Gotham is not for sale and warns him to leave. If they cannot use Lionel Luthor, perhaps they can make it be a young Rupert Thorne who is the CEO of Thorne Enterprises. This would establish Thorne being the future crime lord that Bruce and Gordon will have to deal with. ''Return of The Executioner: ''Similar to Deathstroke in Arrow, the Tetch virus starts to wear off and Nathaniel Barnes comes back to his regular self. He then becomes an ally to Gordon. Or he could still be in Gotham killing criminals and he attempts to execute Bruce for his vigilantism only for Gordon to save him. ''If Possible, Make It Become Part of The Arrowverse: ''In the confirmed plotlines for Arrow, ''it was announced that the annual crossover event will introduce Batwoman and Gotham City. Perhaps on Earth-1, there is a female protector of Gotham while on Earth-38, that's where ''Gotham ''is set in. Legends of Tomorrow's Rip Hunter has already confirmed that a version of Batman exists within their continuity, so there's no reason it couldn't be the young Bruce we meet in Gotham. Perhaps the Legends can go back in time on Earth-38 for some reason and Bruce becomes hopeful knowing that there are heroes in the future. I also would like to see that while Thomas Wayne was on a drive with a pregnant Martha Wayne, Thomas witnesses a strange object fall to Earth. As he inspects it, Thomas' consciousness is transported to Krypton, and presented in a holographic form. There, he encounters Kara's father Zor-El and convinces him to accept his family's decision to send their children to Earth. Upon returning to his body, Thomas uses the technology in the Kryptonian probe to revitalize a failing Wayne Enterprises. Years later, the alien technology would be the basis of much of Batman's crimefighting technology. Thomas recorded his encounter in a diary, which is discovered by Bruce after he meets Kara. 'Aftermath of The No Man's Land Situation: '''In the aftermath, there can be other events that occur aside from Two-Face trying to make Montoya be his lover. The girl Gordon saved from the bridge, who seems young of Asian descent, is actually Lady Shiva's daughter. Because she is of Asian descent, it makes sense she didn't realize that the bridge was in danger. As a token of her appreciation since Gordon saved her daughter, Lady Shiva trains Gordon in the ways of the League of Assassins. This then inspires Bruce to leave Gotham so he can travel the world. The season finale ends with him becoming Batman and meeting with an older Gordon, who is played by Bryan Cranston or J.K Simmons. Since Harvey Bullock might be deceased by the time Bruce Wayne becomes Batman, his grandson (he had on in ''Batman Beyond ''who became a detective) is also there. Gordon and Det. Bullock then inform Batman of the Penguin's dinner party and Batman goes to trash it when Thorne and Penguin are meeting with their fellow crime lords and corrupt city officials. I also would like to see the villains still be in action like Jeremiah kidnapping some babies and Gordon rescuing them with the babies not getting killed and Ivy going down a dark path when corrupt officers Roger DeCarlo and Timothy Munroe accidentally kill one of the orphans she is raising. What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts